Behind Every Pretty Girl, Is A Dirty Secret
by liv2blog
Summary: Just like that, my whole world crumbled apart. I knew when I saw his body lying there, that nothing would be the same. REWRITE dark themes. Mentions rape, murder, and drugs. May trigger.


"Scarlett, get down here if you want breakfast!" Emily called up the stairs, trying to lure the teenager out of bed for her last day of school.

"No it's okay; Seth is bringing me McDonald's." Scarlett came down the stairs, tying her hair back. She flashed one of her pearly white smiles at the young adult before her. Emily was about to scold her unhealthy eating habits before the doorbell rang.

"See? Probably him now." She ruffled Sam's hair before heading for the door. She lived with Sam and Emily. She was Sam's little sister. Her mom was dead and their dad wasn't in the picture, so when he turned eighteen he got custody. Looking at them you couldn't even tell they were related. She got her mom's looks, and he got his dad's. She had milky white skin, while his was a pretty copper color. Her eyes, bluer than the sky, his deep chocolate. Her hair was a light brown, curly mop atop her head. His was thin and dark. Then there was the personality difference. She was a social butterfly, while he kept to himself. She had been the freshman homecoming representative this past year, while he went unnoticed in his high school days.

"Bye guys! Off to the learning facility!" She called cheerily. She referred to school as anything but, swearing it was ten times better that way.

"Don't come home stupid!" Sam called after her. She turned around and winked at her eldest brother, before pulling open the side door, chipping paint and all. She turned to smile at Seth, one of the youngest wolves, her best friend, and also her imprinter, closing the door behind her.

"Got the stuff?" she asked, failing miserably at impersonating a street thug.

Seth leaned in; playing along with the phony accent "Got the cash?"

"No way, you said you would pay this morning!" She stomped her foot, thinking he was serious for about a millisecond.

"Yea, I just thought it would sound cool though." He handed her the bag as they started down the road, watching as she scrambled to find the biscuit. He studied her bright blue eyes, light brown curly hair, and petite 5' 3" frame. Today she wore a light pink shirt, some skinny jeans, and a pair of grey boots. He could even remember the day she bought those exact boots.

* * *

"_Come on Seth!" The tiny girl used both hands to grip his wrist pulling him through the mall, eager to spend her Christmas money._

"_Chill Scar, I'm not going anywhere." He laughed, allowing himself to be dragged along, as he had been for the past two hours._

"_Just one more store, and I swear we're done!" she continued to go as fast as her skinny little legs would take her towards the shoe store. Possibly the only place they hadn't been that day, but when you buy three new outfits, you gotta have shoes._

"_Alright Scar, make it quick." He lied as she shot him a dirty look. He didn't really care how long it took her; he just loved spending time with her. He couldn't admit that though. They were in the "just friends" stage of the imprint, and he wasn't going to ruin that until she was ready for a relationship._

_They heard the familiar ding of the door as they walked into the shop. It was small, and smelled of new shoes and boxes. It had shelves of name brand boots that went to the ceiling, and a wall of purses. Scarlett let go of his wrist, leaving him to follow as she bounced off to her size section._

"_What about these?" She picked a box from a lower shelf, opening it to reveal some brown cowboy boots; they were rubbery and had a snake like design on the side._

"_Too southern." He answered, wrinkling his nose._

"_And? Maybe I'm trying to break through to my inner country bumpkin." She threw the box back down, getting another one off of a higher shelf. These were sparkly uggs, and Seth detested the plain brown uggs she already had on. He didn't like the name or the look. He was your typical guy. She knew before she even opened the box that he wouldn't like them._

"_These?" she asked, revealing the silver sparkles._

"_Nope." Seth answered almost too fast_

"_What's wrong with these?" She pressed, merely trying to annoy him._

"_There covered in tiny reflective discs, you'd blind people walking around town."_

"_Maybe I enjoy causing physical damage to strangers"_

"_They're ugly." He answered firmly. Nice, Seth. She rolled her eyes, grabbing another box. These were gray, and had a velvety feel to them. They were nothing special, but cute nonetheless. _

"_Those are cute." Seth commented, amazed at how gay he sounded. 'The guys will never let this go.' He thought, making a mental note to never think of this moment while on patrol._

"_You think?" She said, sitting on the floor while pulling her uggs off. She quickly pulled the boots on, and stood back up. She gave Seth a questioning look._

"_Perfect." He said, beaming at his imprint._

* * *

"Seth! Didn't your mother ever tell you it wasn't polite to stare?" She waved a tiny hand, with chipped blue polish on the nails in front of his face, breaking him from the memory. He realized he'd been staring at her for the past ten minutes; they were already half way to school!

"Sorry." he muttered, feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks as he looked to the ground. He couldn't help it though, she was just _so_ pretty. Her hair, it just looked too soft. And her lips… Oh God her lips. 'Stop being pervy Seth' he thought to himself.

"So, how excited are you?" she began rambling. "It's the last day of school! We won't be freshman anymore! Now all the older kids can't use us as logs to get through the hallway faster. What are we going to do over the summer? I wanna sleep in, and eat, and sleep, and lay around, and watch cat videos on youtube! Oh, and sleep!"

"Sounds great!" Seth agreed. Maybe he could admit his true feelings to her this summer.

"Oh my gosh!" Scarlett stared ahead, grabbing Seth's arm and pulling him to a stop. She dropped her half eaten biscuit, causing Seth to scowl. He'd paid a good two bucks for that!

"What?" Seth asked, dumbfounded, and tempted to eat the biscuit off the ground so it wouldn't go to waste.

"It's Jess!" Ah, Jess. That made sense. She'd been trying to break through to him all year; he was the only person that wasn't her friend. He was a junior, and had a bad boy rep. Seth didn't know what was so appealing about him, why couldn't his imprint ignore him like everyone else? She was too nice for that. He hadn't been at school for two weeks, and people were starting to say that he died. They only stopped when Scarlett heard the rumors, and started crying. Seth of course threatened everybody in his path due to the negative effect it had on his imprint. They shut up. Immediately.

"He's not dead!" she exclaimed, excitedly. Seth sighed, something told him it would be a long day.

* * *

Seth felt a small pang of pain, as he watched Scarlett and Jess. They were a little way down the hall, and so many people were talking, so he couldn't make out what they were saying. She put her hand on his shoulder, and he smiled. Seth felt a sudden fire course through his veins, and his fingers twitched wildly. He pulled the remaining binder from his locker, before slamming it shut for the last time that year.

* * *

**Okay, I've decided to make Embry's dad Josh Uley. So he's Sam and Scarlett's brother. Also this is short to start off, and it is a REWRITE. For those of you that read the original, she will not date Jess. Things will speed up in the third or fourth chapter, but trust me when I say it will be the tip of the iceberg. This is going to be a very dark story.**

**Please review, I'm rewriting this to make it longer and better. The more reviews the faster I update! I haven't updated in months because mom suddenly decided life would be better without internet. I know right? Anyway, review please!**


End file.
